The invention concerns a method for underpinning buildings in accordance with claim 1 and furthermore a method of forming reinforced-concrete supporting elements in accordance with the preamble of claim 17.
It has long been known to consolidate foundations on unstable subsoil by excavating from under portions of the foundations and supporting these through an underlying concrete or brick structure. As part of the foundation is deprived of its support in the subsoil in the process, particularly in the case where the structure is in a state of decay, there is a risk of cracks forming in the brickwork and of the building collapsing in the worst case. These works must consequently be carried out with utmost care and are highly time-consuming.